The first kiss
by Ran-Tendo
Summary: Romance...


This story is not mine.

 _The characters of Ranma ½ do not belong to me without the great Rumiko Takahashi, this story I do for purposes of entertainment, not profit._

 _ **The first kiss**_

That morning was a quiet day at the Dojo, Akane was with some friends in her room and Ranma was down looking bored the pond.

"Ranma, could you call the girls?" The food is already going - Kasumi asked with a smile.

-Yes- said the boy in the braid was quietly up, the door was between open and before entering a sentence caught his attention.

"So Akane, how was your first kiss?" Said one of the girls who was with her.

"If you tell us," the other girl insisted.

"Why do they want to know that?" She replied very blushing

"Come on, how was it?" They replied.

"Well ... they stole it ..." he said in a low tone as he blushed

\- What? - Said the surprised girl

"Do you like it?" The other asked

"Well, if ..." I answer even more blushing.

\- Who was it? - Your friends asked

"No, I said too much," I say almost screaming.

Outside there was a boy more than angry "curse who dared to kiss her by force ... kill him" furious under completely forgetting why he was, there he went out into the street, slamming the door shut. 

He had been walking for a long time without direction until

"Okay, so here you are challenged by the hand of my wild Akane and the fire-haired girl - Ranma just looked at it" it would have been Kuno who kissed Akane "Kuno rushed to attack him but Ranma sent him flying.

"Impossible" thought as he went his way suddenly a knife passed to the side of the head - I will finish with you to get away from my beautiful shampoo

\- "mousse? I do not think so ..." after a minute the duck boy was unconscious on a tree.

At home 

"The food is almost ready," Kasumi said, entering the room.

"If in a moment we go down ... where is Ranma?" Akane asked as she tried to subtract interest by turning away.

-I do not know, he left a while ago- he said smiling

"That's weird ..." Akane whispered.

In the streets of Nermia

Ranma kept walking aimlessly when suddenly he stuck to Picollet "impossible today I'm running into all the idiots in town" thought annoyed the guy in the braid

"Oh, but it's Ranma Saotome!" Said the Frenchman happily.

"I do not have your time," I said and kept walking, leaving the boy talking to himself.

His head began to ache who the devil had dared to kiss his fiancé followed and he moaned with mikado "damn I did to deserve this" he thought with annoyance

"Ranma saotome ... we meet again, how is my beautiful Akane?" Ranma just opened his eyes.

"Tell me, Mikado, did you dare to kiss Akane?" He asked, intimidating the other boy a little.

"Why should I answer you?" Ranma snatched the collar from the young man's shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Do you tell me?" He asked again, showing how little patience he had left, mikado nodded and Ranma lowered him to the floor again, after catching his breath, I answered

"I've never kissed or touched her," she said as she walked away and then ran away. Ranma stared at him a moment later and went on his way.

In the Dojo

"Okay?" Akane asked. "I do not think so," Akane said. "I do not know what to do."

-Akane so worried are you for my little Ranma-said fun

"What ...! ... Of course not because I should be worried about that phenomenon," he said as he crossed his arms blushing this action he only succeeded was the laughter of Nabiki.

"Girls," said his father, they both sat down to start dinner.

In the streets of Nermia

Ranma had been walking aimlessly for about 15 minutes when suddenly he looked away to ryoga and ran to the screaming

-Ranma will defeat you! -the boy in the yellow kerchief attacked him with his umbrella Ranma eluded the blow easily during that time ryoga took impulse again to attack him

"Wait!" He said, holding the red umbrella with one hand

"I have to ask you a question," he said as he lowered the umbrella.

"A question?" He said confused, pointing at himself, looking at Ranma.

"Tell me ... did you kiss Akane?" He said as he stared at him.

"I ... kiss akane ... that would be ..." he stammered, getting more and more flushed and fiddling with his fingers Ranma frowned and kicked him to fly

"That was for imagining you!" He shouted furiously, he calmed down a little and looked around as it was getting dark "where the hell am I" thought the boy in the braid.

After a while he found the way back to the dojo was furious because he had not found the one who had dared to kiss his fiancée and was really late quietly trying to make no noise went straight to the stairs and there was sitting akane watching him furious

"Where were you?" I ask, trying to hide the concern that was found - not interested, I answer in a serious tone.

"You're not interested," he replied in a serious tone.

-this is no way to answer less if you worried me all afternoon! -he said then covered his mouth and ran to his room Ranma was shocked in his head were repeated the words of his fiance

"Worried ..." he whispered, after being on the roof for a while over Akane's room he decided to talk to her. I hit the window several times and she did not open she kept insisting and seemed not to care about the blue movie

-akane if you do not open the window, I will break it - he said quietly but received no answer

-3 ... 2 ... 1- he was about to hit the glass when the girl abruptly opened the window

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I'm sorry ..." she said, blushing, she blinked three times

"What?" I ask.

"I'm sorry ... I did not mean to worry you ..." he said with his head bowed "he looks like a child" he thought as he looked at him tenderly.

"Come on," he said as he jumped up and entered the room, Akane sat down on his bed.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"I just needed to think," I reply, avoiding his gaze.

"You came in very annoying," she said.

Ranma looked at her, she could not contain herself anymore. She approached Akane and took her by the shoulders, lifting her and staring at her.

"Ranma, what's wrong?"

"Tell me who kissed you?"

"What?" I reply annoyed.

"Just tell me!" He said, raising his voice.

"How do you know that?" He asked, blushing as he realized how close he was to his betrothed.

I listen to him in the morning, I answer by turning my face

"Are you nosing?" I ask furiously.

"Do not change the subject," he said, staring at her.

"You're an idiot," he said as he released his grip on his fiancee, he crossed his arms. "Do not you remember?

-what? I would never forget a kiss of yours! "He said and blushed to realize his words akane only looked surprised

"You forgot?" He asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Idiot ... you were in a neko-ken state, remember?" She said softly, causing Ranma to blush.

-but when I'm in neko-ken state I do not remember what I do- said softly akane approached him and gave him a kiss on the cheek ranma was in shock could not believe what akane had done he gently touched his cheek

"Now you do not forget it," he said blushing, he took her face in his hand and brought her to him with a kiss on the forehead both stared at each other and began to move closer and closer until their lips came together giving each other a kiss full of tenderness and Ranma love grabbing her waist by sticking to his body enjoying both the warmth of the other, they separated to breathe

-akane ... I ... - At that moment they heard a flash flipped to the window and were surprised to see Nabiki taking a picture

-rayos forget the flash-said the Nabiki

"What are you doing here?" Said Akane angrily and surprised.

-hello sister ... I'm leaving I have to take advantage of the photo I just took ... then tell me how kiss my baby-the last thing said with a slight tone of mischief while fleeing from there

"I'll try to stop it," Ranma said as he left after Nabiki, Akane sighed and touched his lips. He could still feel Ranma kissing her.

"It will be better to sleep," he said with a beautiful smile.

In the morning

He opened his eyes heavily remembered the moment he had lived the night before and smiled low into the kitchen and saw the whole family together passing a paper and ranma beating himself on the wall

"What's going on?" I ask, approaching ranma.

-akane looks at this is a photograph taken by your sister Nabiki- Soun said she fell back imagining that he was referring to Ranma held it then saw her and could not help laughing was ranma in women's underwear as a man the boy in the braid Frowned at the reaction of his fiancee took her arm and ran running with her while everyone was staring at them stopped until he came to a park in the shade of a tree

-rama because Nabiki had that funny photo-asked the annoying bufo

\- asked me that and a few more in exchange for this - he put his hand in his Chinese shirt and took another photo akane saw her and were blushing they were both kissing should recognize that his sister had talent because he had very good Angulo she smiled lovingly He went to her ear and whispered

-I love you- she started to cry and he misinterpreted her tears

-akane ... I do not want to force you into anything- said the boy of the braid

"She approached him and gave him a kiss. He corresponded after a few moments they separated and she told him

-idiota ... I cry of happiness ... - hugged the - because I .. I love you too.  
 _  
End_

 _Note: hello thanks for reading here :) I hope you liked it._


End file.
